Heartbreaker
|season = 4 |number = 16 |epnumber = 82 |prodcode = 416 |image = 416-Rick dies.gif |airdate = April 3, 2015 |viewers = 4.51 millionFriday Final Ratings:'The Amazing Race' Adjusted Up; No Adjustment for 'Grimm' or 'Hawaii Five-0' |writer = Dan E. Fesman |director = Rob Bailey |co-stars = Kenajuan Bentley as Sam Damerov Other Co-stars |objects = Zaubertrank Recipe Book |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the eighty-second episode overall. It first aired on April 3, 2015 on NBC. Press Release THE TALE OF THE FROG PRINCE GETS A DEADLY TWIST - LEAH RENEE AND NICO EVERS-SWINDELL GUEST STAR - A cyclist's homicide introduces Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) to a Wesen with a tragic fatal touch. Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) and Adalind (Claire Coffee) learn the Royals have stepped up their efforts to find their child, and another member of the Royal family (guest star Nico Evers-Swindell) is introduced. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) ponders the idea of embracing what she's become as opposed to fighting it. Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Juliette goes into Renard's room, waking him up when she tosses the Zaubertrank Recipe Book onto his bed to tell him that there is nothing in there to help either of them. Juliette asks where his mother is since she is the reason she was turned into a Hexenbiest, and Renard tells her that his mom said there could be side effects, but she didn't know this would happen to her. Renard tells her she needs to calm down, but she tells him she is done calming down. She tells him she wants her life back, and if she doesn't get it, then he better watch out. Elsewhere, a group of bikers ride along a trail. When they get to their destination, Rick Thornton tries flirting with Bella Turner, but she isn't interested. Zack Blumenthal tells Rick to knock it off and leave Bella alone. Rick gets mad and tells Zack that he sees that he's in love with Bella. Zack walks away from Rick as Bella rides off. After riding for a little while, Bella hits a hole in the trail and flips over her handlebars. Zack rides up behind her, asking if she's okay. She says she is fine and gets up. Zack says it was a good thing he was following her, and Bella asks why he was following. Zack tells her he just wanted to talk to her and apologizes about what just happened with Rick. Bella says she knows Rick is a jerk and then tells Zack she has to go. Zack tells her she is always in a hurry and tells Bella she is bleeding. Bella steps back before he touches her and says, "Don't." She tells him she's okay, and Zack then expresses his feeling for her. She tries to turn him down nicely but suddenly turns her back to him, telling him to get away. She tells him he needs to go, and he asks what he did. Bella says not to touch her and turns her back again. Zack puts his hands on her shoulders and says he won't leave her because she's hurt and he's in love with her. His hand brushes against her neck, and Zack quickly pulls his hand back as Bella woges into a Folterseele. She turns around and tells Zack she told him not to touch her. Bella quickly rides away on her bike as Zack's skin breaks out and he has trouble breathing. He falls down a ledge and rolls to the bottom of a ravine, dead. Nick calls Juliette while sitting at a table in a restaurant but gets her voice mail. He leaves a message asking for her to call him back as Hank arrives and sits down at the table. Hank asks Nick if he is going to order anything, and Nick says no. Hank asks if something is going on, and Nick tells him Juliette walked out. Nick then tells him there was a side effect from what they had to go through to undo what Adalind did. Nick tells Hank that Juliette is now a Hexenbiest, which completely shocks him. Hank asks how this is possible, and Nick says he doesn't know, and if he did, he never would have put her through this. Nick then gets a call telling him about Zack's body being found. Wu shows the detectives Zack's body, and Nick searches Zack's pockets. Nick and Hank go to Zack's apartment and search around. They find drawings for shoes and determine he lives alone. Hank asks if Monroe and Rosalee know about Juliette, and Nick tells him that he is the only one who knows. Hank finds a photo of Bella on the fridge, and Nick finds drawings of Bella under Zack's laptop. Nick says if Zack was paying this much attention to her, then they should figure out who she is. Bella calls her mom, crying as she tells her what happened. She says she couldn't stop it, and her mom says she is coming over. Renard lets Sam Damerov into his office, and Sam tells him that Viktor has been sent back to Vienna. Renard says his father must have grown impatient and asks if Viktor is dead. Sam says he doesn't know and that he hasn't heard anything about Adalind. Renard asks who is replacing Viktor, and Sam tells him he doesn't think anyone knows. Sam tells Renard that if he wants him to go back, then he needs something to show them. Renard hands him a file and tells him that it'll make it look like he is making progress. Sam asks if any of it is true, and Renard tells him enough to make it plausible. Bella talks with her mom how about how she didn't mean to hurt Zack. Bella asks what she is supposed to do, and her mom tells her she should just go on with her life as though nothing happened. Bella asks what if someone finds out, and her mom tells her no one can prove anything. Bella says that she still killed him, but Bella's mom tells her not to say or do anything. As she turns around, revealing a heavily scarred side of her face, she asks Bella, "Or do you want your life ruined the way mine was?" At the precinct, Wu brings Zack's laptop over to Nick and Hank and says he didn't find anything noteworthy until he came across a bunch of images of the "mystery woman" in the picture from Zack's fridge. Wu finds a link to a notification for the River City Riders' next ride scheduled for that day, and Bella's image is on their homepage. Nick and Hank decide to go to the meeting point, which is close to where Zack's body was found, to see if she shows up. When the detectives arrive, they talk to some of the bikers about if they know Zack. Damon says he knows him, but he hasn't shown up yet. Nick and Hank then inform the bikers that Zack is dead. Nick tells them they are hoping to talk to whoever saw Zack last, and Rick tells the detectives that Zack went after Bella. Damon says she hasn't shown up, and Hank shows them the picture from Zack's fridge to confirm that it is Bella. Nick asks what Zack's relationship with Bella was like, and Rick tells them no one has a relationship with her. Damon says Bella is nice, but she usually keeps to herself. Hank asks if there is a reason Zack would have a bunch of pictures of Bella, and Rick says he thinks he was in love with her, but she never paid attention to him. Rick says they don't know where she lives, but he tells the detectives where she works. Nick steps aside when he gets a call from Wu, who gives Nick the toxicology report results. Wu says Zack was killed by a toxin that caused acute systolic heart failure, so basically his heart broke. Wu tells them he thinks this is a Wesen case, and the M.E. couldn't explain things. Nick tells Wu that they got Bella's name, and Wu says he will run a background. Adalind asks Rispoli if Viktor is still alive, and Rispoli tells her she shouldn't worry about him anymore. Rispoli gets a call informing him that Prince Kenneth will be there soon. He tells Adalind she should get dressed because he wouldn't want to meet Kenneth in a robe, adding that he has a certain reputation. Adalind asks what Kenneth is like, and Rispoli says, "Results." Nick and Hank arrive at Bella's work and her boss, Felix Azaceta, directs them to where Bella is. They talk with her about Zack, and she acts like she didn't know he was dead. She tells them that Zack was interested in going out, but she wasn't, so she got on her bike and left, which was the last time she saw him. Nick asks if Zack took his helmet off when she was with him on the trail. She tells him yes, and Hank says they found his helmet and bike on the trail with his body in the ravine. Nick tells her she had to have been with him at the same place he died and tries to get her to tell them more. He asks her if she's heard of , and she tells him no. Nick says that it is a poison that stops the heart and then shows her a picture of Zack's body, telling her it also makes people look like this. Bella tells them feel free to check her gear if they think she has something like that. Nick gives her his card and tells her to call if she thinks of anything. After they leave, Nick and Hank wonder if Bella is Wesen or not since she didn't woge even though she seemed upset. Adalind tries to decide what to wear as Rispoli comes into her room to tell her that Kenneth arrived. Kenneth tells her he is just there to get her child back to the Family. Kenneth asks how her contact with Juliette went recently, and she tells him that Nick is a Grimm again. Kenneth says he was told that she took care of that and Adalind tells him she did, but he figured out a way to undo it. Adalind says she didn't think it was possible, but it explains why Juliette is now a Hexenbiest. Kenneth asks if she has any other surprises and opens up her robe. He notices she is pregnant and asks who the father is, and she tells him it is Viktor's. Nick and Hank go to the spice shop, and Rosalee figures out that they are probably dealing with a Folterseele, who only woge when someone is sexually attracted to them, as a defense mechanism. Rosalee says if they are dealing with a Folterseele, then she isn't doing this on purpose. Monroe suggests that they let this one go, but Nick says someone else could die. Rosalee suggests that they could neutralize what's happening to her like they did with Barry Kellogg, and Nick tells her and Monroe to try to make something to do so. After getting dressed, Adalind goes to talk with Kenneth. He asks her if she has told Viktor the pregnancy news, and she tells him she was about to before he left. Sam arrives and acts surprised that Viktor isn't there anymore. Kenneth asks him if he's found Kelly Burkhardt or Diana, and Sam tells him not yet but that he has made progress. Sam gives Kenneth the file from Renard, and Kenneth looks through it quickly. He then says, "You know, the problem with being a double agent, Sam, is that you never really know where your loyalties lie." Sam tells him he works for the family, and Kenneth tells him, "Not anymore," and beats him to the ground. Kenneth turns to Adalind and says he's a little more hands on than Viktor. He also tells her that Viktor is sterile, so she might want to rethink who the father of her child is. Bella is at work getting ready to close up, when Rick comes in. Rick starts talking to her about how Zack was into her, and she tells him she just wants to be left alone. Rick starts advancing towards her and tells her she is stuck up and thinks she is too good for anyone. He tells her he came to get what she never gave Zack and woges into a Klaustreich. Bella hits him in the face with the front tire of a bike and runs. He pushes her against a wall and kisses her, causing her to woge. Rick's skin starts to break out and he has trouble breathing. He collapses into some bikes, and Bella calls 911 before leaving in a hurry. At home, Nick calls and leaves another message for Juliette as he gets more frustrated that she won't answer. He then gets a new email from Trubel updating him on her and Josh's situation and asking if everything is okay. Nick writes back that everything is fine as Juliette arrives home. She tells him she needs to get some of her stuff and that she was hoping he wouldn't be home. Nick asks if they can talk about this, but she tells him there isn't much that he or anyone else can say or do. Nick tells her he hasn't given up yet, and she asks why not. He says it's because he loves her, and after a few seconds, she starts laughing in his face. Nick's phone rings, and Juliette says, "Answer it. Come on, Nick. There's a lot of big, scary Wesen on the loose in Portland. That's what you're good at. Go get 'em, Grimm." Juliette then goes upstairs and Nick answers his phone, and Hank tells him about Rick. At the bike shop, Nick asks Wu who called 911, and he says it was a woman's voice, but no identity was given. Nick and Hank both think it was Bella, and Wu says he ran a background on her and that her record is clean. Nick and Hank go talk to Felix Azaceta, and he tells them he left early, but Bella stayed late and was supposed to close up the shop. Nick then asks Felix if he has Bella's address, and he says he has it on his phone and gives it to him. Nick, Hank, and Wu go to Bella's apartment, but she isn't home. They find a photo of Bella and her mom and notice her mom's scar on her face. Renard is in his office when he gets a call from Sam. Sam's phone is held up to his ear as Kenneth stands nearby. Sam tells Renard that Kenneth is Viktor's replacement, and Renard says he knows of him, but he doesn't know much about Kenneth's branch of the Family. Sam tells Renard he shouldn't underestimate Kenneth and that he needs to deliver something real soon regarding Kelly and the child. Renard says he'll come up with something, and Sam tells him they can't keep stalling. Sam says to meet him at the Willamette Paper Mill with something that he can give to Kenneth because his life is on the line. After the call ends, Kenneth gets a gun from Rispoli and shoots Sam in the head. Bella arrives at her mom's house and goes into shed where she sits down, upset about what happened. At the precinct, Hank finds a police report from 1989 for Bella's mom that says Cindy Turner was a victim of a rape. The report says she was attacked outside of a bar, and the attacker died at the scene. The report also says the death was ruled accidental, and the cause of death was determined as a severe allergic reaction. Nick gets a call from Rosalee who tells him she thinks they have something that might work, but it's not guaranteed because it has never been tested. Rosalee says she thinks they have to depolarize Bella's membranes by either using a or a , both of which should have "antagonistic effects" to the poison Bella secretes. Nick asks if there will be any side effects, and Monroe says he can't imagine there won't be because they're using some severe toxins. Nick says to do it and hangs up. Wu comes over and tells Nick and Hank the address from Bella's mom's license. Cindy asks Bella what she is doing there, and Bella tearfully tells her it happened again, but it wasn't her fault. Bella tells her what happened, and her mom tries to comfort her. Cindy tells her she's going to go back to the house to get her some food and tells her just to rest. As Cindy goes towards the house, she notices smoke coming from the chimney and runs to the door. Bella's grandmother, Nancy, opens the door and asks what happened. Cindy says it wasn't Bella's fault, but Nancy says it has to be done for her own good. Cindy runs towards the fireplace and says she won't do this to Bella. Nancy hits Cindy in the head with a fireplace poker, knocking her out, and she takes the red-hot branding iron out of the fireplace, saying that she'll do what needs to be done. Nick and Hank arrive at Cindy's house as Nancy closes the shed door. She approaches Bella, who is sleeping, with the branding iron. Nick and Hank knock on the door of the house and notice Cindy on the ground, so they go inside. They check on her and then hear Bella scream. Nick goes to the shed and stops Nancy just before she puts the branding iron to Bella's face. Cindy comes in and hugs Bella. Nick tells Bella she needs to come with them because they may have a way to help. At the spice shop, Bella is warned that what she is about to drink may have side effects and it hasn't been tried before, but it should keep her touch from killing anyone else. Nick tells her she may want to think about this first because he knows a thing or two about side effects also, but she tells everyone that they don't know what it's like to not be able to experience love and drinks the liquid. Renard arrives at the paper mill and doesn't see anyone around. He looks around and finds Sam's body. Renard turns around to see Kenneth approaching him along with Rispoli and another man behind him. Kenneth then introduces himself and admits to killing Sam because he had it coming with the way he tried to trick the Royal family into thinking he was making progress in finding Kelly Burkhardt and the child. Kenneth tells Renard he's been tasked with finding Diana because the King is "extremely annoyed" with how things have progressed. He says there is no need for guns, so Renard puts his away. Renard says "So... this is when you tell me how important I am to the family and that we should join forces." Kenneth says no and hits Renard in the face. They begin fighting, and Kenneth gets the upper hand at first, but once Renard woges, he takes control of the fight until his phantom bleeding returns, which distracts him and he reverts back. Kenneth takes advantage and defeats Renard, knocking him to the ground. Kenneth tells him that it's him and not Renard that is important to the family, and if he doesn't join forces with him, then he will end up like Sam, and the King will mourn another dead son. Three weeks later, a green-faced Bella is on a date at a restaurant in the with a guy with tattoos on his face. They both say they like each other and hold hands, with the guy telling Bella that he thinks she's a "knockout" and is not bothered at all by how she looks. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Skalenzahne *Klaustreich *Folterseele *Peau de la Mort (mentioned) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *Renard's bleeding side effect from his mother saving his life reoccurs. *It is revealed that Damerov is a double agent working for Renard and not the Royal family. *Nick tells Hank about Juliette's side effect. Trivia *Bella's apartment number (416) is a reference to the episode number. *The remedy that Bella Turner drank during the episode was actually strawberry milk.The Grimm Writers on Twitter *Batrachotoxin is about fifteen million times more potent than what Wu stated.Structure of batrachotoxinin A, from the Journal of the American Chemical Society *A restaurant in the is referenced at the end of the episode, making it back-to-back episodes that food establishments in that district were used. "Olive or Twist" was used in . References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_16